


Strong enough...really?

by Whosdaboss4



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne talking shit, F/M, Flirting, Riverlands, brienne has a little more moxie so she’s slightly ooc, jaime is curious about brienne, jaime thinks Brienne is flirting, maybe Brienne is flirting, on the way to King’s Landing, tied up Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: A little twist on my favorite verbal exchange between Jaime and Brienne.  Brienne learned to trash talk from the men in Renly’s camp, so Jaime is in for a little surprise.  Very short.





	Strong enough...really?

Jaime knows his next verbal attack will completely frustrate the wench. Then he can figure out how to get her sword away from her. Then freedom. The poor, ugly girl. This will be too easy. 

He teases and tempts her. He puts on his most seductive, yet arrogant voice. 

“I’m strong enough.” 

She stops short. Then a guffaw erupts from her. She almost bends over laughing. But not quite. The Kingslayer is still very dangerous. Jaime turns around to look at the wench, laughing at him. At him...the Golden Lion. This beast of a woman is laughing at him. 

Brienne steps back to distance herself. Then she looks her captive over. Up and down as if to analyze his potential...abilities. 

“Not bloody likely. I’ve got a couple of inches and at least a dozen pounds on you, Kingslayer,” she says clearly amused. 

Then as she walks toward him, he swears she sways her hips...just a bit. She lifts her palm to both turn him and push him forward. 

He hears her say, still with some mirth, “I’d probably break you in two.” 

Jaime is incensed...and intrigued. “So you aren’t a maid? What man did you have to drug or beg or pay to get him to take your maidenhead?” As soon as the question leaves his mouth, he realizes he is oddly disappointed. 

“One doesn’t have to experience something to understand how it works. Well, not unless one is an idiot and I’m not an idiot.” Brienne responds. 

“So the Maid of Tarth is a maid after all,” he asks, more than he states. 

“That is and will never be any of your concern, Kingslayer,” she declares. 

Ah, his honorable wench was back. Just when things got interesting. Well, now is manhood is definitely interested. 


End file.
